


Death By Stomp

by Wendy_Brune



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Angst, Dark Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Brune/pseuds/Wendy_Brune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say your life flashes before your eyes write before you die, but all you really see is a pair of black suede shoes looming closer and closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death By Stomp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrishPanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishPanther/gifts).



> Written as a prize!drabble for IrishPanther over at FFN's The Reviews Lounge, Too.

You wake up to the blinding light of pearly gates irritated at the inaccuracy of it all. They say your life flashes before your eyes write before you die, but that's not quite true; for you, all you really see before your untimely death is a pair of black suede shoes looming closer and closer.

_stomp stamp stomp_

And to think, just this morning you'd bragged to your wife and kids that management was finally promoting you to a boot, your very own green boot. Their delighted faces sent you off to work with a whistle on your lips and a skip in your shuffle. Now lazy Bob from W-3 will get that promotion, and you'll never get to experience the joy of hopping about in your own giant footwear.

_maybe they'll bury you in your was-to-be boot; maybe they won't bury you at all._

Death by stomp wasn't what you pictured when you signed up for that whole "new world order" thing; you weren't political – hell, you thought the King was doing a pretty good job – but when the whole neighborhood started rallying for democracy, you figured it was better to go with the crowd than to stand out as the dissenter.

_really then it's death by malcontent._

So you left your job at the plant and took over sector L-2 W-5, marveling at the beauty of your rounds. Sure, sometimes the koopas would tease you when they got bored, and yeah, eating lunch was a bit of a hassle, but you enjoyed your time thinking of simple things, of a time before green and spikes and plumbers. Now you're six feet under and heavens above and who will take care of your family and what happens next and all thanks to a pair of well-shined shoes.

_stomped stamped stomped_


End file.
